halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2013
Welcome to the Sixth Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards for 2013. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards ceremony and celebration, the sixth, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fanon Wiki Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wiki for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 12:00 AM midnight UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) on December 1st, 2013 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 AM midnight UTC on December 31st, 2013! Any exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced and receive their awards on January 1st, 2014! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this ceremony, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wiki and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Nominations that are not eligible for a category will be deleted or moved to the appropriate category by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may not nominate an article for more than one category, with the exception of Best Canon Expansion and Most Unique Concept. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues" ("Unrealistic", "Non-Canon Friendly", etc.) ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole ceremony, and you cannot vote for your own article for the placement awards. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. For categories pertaining to users ("Best Writer of the Year", "Breakthrough User of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. ##"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. An article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of the year is not eligible for the event. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article reserves the right to withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time, with or without given reasons. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. If you have a suggestion for the addition or removal of a category, please discuss it with one of the administrators. ##Winning articles of the previous annual awards be nominated only if it's been improved upon drastically after receiving a previous award, for a maximum of three awards in separate years. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles, who may only win the Best Writer or Breakthrough User award once. This does not mean that the article can only win three awards; for example, if an article can be nominated for the Best Canon Expansion category, along with its own category, and wins in the top three awards of the year, and does so for three separate years, the article in question can theoretically win nine awards in total (this is, however, highly unlikely). #You are always allowed to contest in a category even if you won an article in that same category before with a different article. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and may vote for up to two articles for placement awards. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire ceremony, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. You may not vote for yourself under a user or placement category. ##Please sign your vote with a non-bubble text signature to verify your identity. ##You do not have to vote for an article you nominated. ##The voting process has two stages: categorical and placement. In the categorical vote, users will have from 12:00 AM UTC, December 1st, 2013 to 12:00 AM UTC, December 20th, 2013 to vote. Articles will be voted upon according to category, and the one article with the most votes from each category will be confirmed as the winner of that category and will be pitted against the other winners of the other categories (excluding collaboration, novel, short fiction, writer, and breakthrough user). The placement vote will begin at 12:00 AM UTC, December 20th, 2013 to 12:00 AM UTC and end on December 31st, 2013. All categorical and placement awards will be given on January 1st, 2014. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 19th, 2013 (24 hours before the end of the categorical vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. ##Any articles with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 27th, 2013 (24 hours before the end of the placement vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1st, 2014 and the end of the ceremony. Three winners from the placement vote will also be given their placement awards at the same time. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. ##If an article is the only nomination in its category and receives fewer than five votes, it will be combined with another similar category after the voting process to avoid "winning by default", and votes will be counted accordingly. #'Questions': Please address if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) = For the Most Unique Concept of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': *'Description': DESCRIPTIONOFARTICLE =Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) = For the Best Canon Expansion of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) = For the Best Writer or Breakthrough User of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: *'Name': *'Nominator': =Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) = Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army/Air Force or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Sangheili Character of the Year — Any Sangheili character of any affiliation. *Best AI Character of the Year — Any AI (Artificial Intelligence) character of any species. *Best Third-Party Faction Character — Any non-Sangheili character who is affiliated with a non-UNSC organization; includes, but is not limited to, Insurrectionists, organized criminals, Forerunners, Precursors, etc. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, mercenaries, civilian characters, neutral characters, etc. Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of spacecraft or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Planetary Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of atmospheric or ground travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discreet location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... *Best Species of the Year — Any sentient species of beings, including both singular races and races that are members of an alliance (such as the Covenant); alliances are not covered in this category, but instead are covered in the above "Best Organization of the Year" category Stories *Best Novel of the Year — Best long literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Short Fiction of the Year — Best short literary fiction. Short fictions can be nominated in groups or collections. It is recommended that the nominated fiction is completed. *Best Alternative Fiction of the Year — Best fiction for film, game, or any other story-type article that does not fit into the above categories. Does not include roleplays. Users *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. *Breakthrough User of the Year — For newfound outstanding participation and contribution on the wiki and friendly interaction with the community. Miscellaneous *Most Unique Concept of the Year — A never-before-seen concept used in Halo Fanon Wiki. Must give proper reasoning as to why this idea should be deemed "Most Unique" in the "Description" field. *Best Canon Expansion of the Year — A well-written article based off a canon element or article that has strong connections to canon as well as the author's own creativity. *Best Collaboration of the Year — Any singular collaborative work, including but not limited to, roleplays, expanded universe, alternate universe, or other type of article written by two or more people that does not qualify for any of the above categories. Placement *Third Place Article of the Year — The article with the third most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Second Place Article of the Year — The article with the second most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *First Place Article of the Year — The article with the most number of votes in the "placement" stage. Nominations and Voting Characters Best SPARTAN of the Year SPARTAN-G024 ( ) *'Name': SPARTAN-G024 *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (4) = # Admittedly I always feel a little dubious after nominating one's own article, I do, however, believe that this article has done enough to deserve the award this year. It's been subjected to a massive re-write and almost everything has been updated and improved. Winning this award would be the icing on the cake of the massive re-write it's been subjected to. Joshua (Talk) 11:02, December 2, 2013 (UTC) # Admittedly, I was going to vote one of my own in - but. Seeing this? I think it's worthy of being Spartan of the year. Nice article! # No lie, I came to this page just now with the express intent of nominating this article. It's been overlooked for a long time in a painful irony seeing how I consider Josh to be one of the site's veteran Spartan characters. A very well done, in depth article and definitely deserving of the award. #Josh has worked very hard this year to polish his Spartan until it shines. And just putting it out there right now, I hate rewriting my articles. Looking at all his efforts in doing so has earned my admiration and my unhesitating support for the Spartan of the Year award. Leonid-144 ( ) *'Name': Leonid-144 *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (1) = #I've stated quite a few times my adoration for the Spartan-IIs of yore, the flagship characters that new users like myself stood in awe of, and given the massive overhaul 501 gave his member of the Leonidans in February of this year, I'm wholeheartedly in support of Leonid-144 as Spartan of the Year for 2013. That Damn Sniper 19:16, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Doug-103 ( ) *'Name': Doug-103 *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (1) = #Stel's become a fantastic writer over his time here, and has really worked hard at Doug-103, revising it pretty heavily earlier this year and really made it gleam. I think it is the best SPARTAN article of the year, easy. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 20:43, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Melissa McKay ( ) *'Name': Melissa McKay *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (2) = # A superlative effort by Sona as he expanded on one of the few bright sparks of The Flood and turned her into a well fleshed out and interesting individual. Joshua (Talk) 17:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) # As per the nomination. It isn't easy to make a canon expansion, and it's even harder to invest the time and effort required of a good article when your subject matter is canonically deceased, but McKay's article pulls it off. Best Sangheili Character of the Year Best AI Character of the Year Juno ( ) *'Name': Juno *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (1) = #For those of you who don't know, Juno is the "sister" of the infamous Diana. But even without the relation, she's an interesting AI character in herself. Her influence on Simon's older brother Arthur as well as other parts of her story is an ideal demonstration of Actene's skillful fabrication of his territory in Halo Fanon. Best Third-Party Faction Character of the Year Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Technological Best Starship of the Year Best Planetary Vehicle of the Year Best Weapon of the Year Best Technology of the Year M84B Dire Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit ( ) *'Name': M84B Dire Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (3) = #I was able to understand maybe two thirds of the content on this article, but that's not because of any shortcomings on Ajax's part as it is my own scientific inexperience. But the article itself read very well, and Ajax's flash diagrams are as great as ever. From what I can see, he put a lot of thought into this armour design, which is done quite creatively. #Walls of technobabble aside, this is a well detailed article with some very good images to go along with the cool concept. #Per above. I love me the Dire Wolf. Societal Best Event of the Year Best Location of the Year Best Organization of the Year Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation Program ( ) *'Name': Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation Program *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (1) = #Another one of Ajax's major rewrite projects that has received vast improvement this year. Although I'm not completely certain where it stands in respect to the canon SPARTAN-IV program, this article is very elaborate and interesting. After six years of work, I think it's about time that Ajax's S-IV article received the commendation it deserves. Best Species of the Year Miscellaneous Most Unique Concept of the Year Best Canon Expansion of the Year Melissa McKay ( ) *'Name': Melissa McKay *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (2) = # A superlative effort by Sona as he expanded on one of the few bright sparks of The Flood and turned her into a well fleshed out and interesting individual. Joshua (Talk) 17:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) # As per above. Melissa is one of my favorite canon expansions on the site. Best Collaboration of the Year Halo: RED FLAG ( and ) *'Name': Halo: RED FLAG *'Author': and *'Nominator': =Voting (3) = #This project of course springs to the forefront of my mind for collaborations this year. This long, hard joint effort between Brodie and Stel has sparked the interest of many in the community who submitted their characters for an in-canon interpretation of the would-be Operation: RED FLAG. # In an environment where alternate universe takes on canon are discouraged, RED FLAG should never have flourished, but it did, and rightfully so. An interesting premise and good writing come together to make this a stellar example of collaboration writing. # Per above. Stories Best Novel of the Year Best Short Fiction of the Year Halo: Pursuit ( ) *'Name': Halo: Pursuit *'Author': *'Nominator': =Voting (1) = #Up until a while ago, 501 seemed to only show up briefly every few months to post one massive short story and disappear again, but what he posted would always be marvelous. I really found myself liking this story, with its inclusion of both The Rookie and a member of Gamma Company in one Spartan-IV team, paying attention and making use of the difference between them, and of course, having his flagship character show up to show just how such a capable S-II trumps the other generations. Very exciting, very deserving piece. That Damn Sniper 19:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Best Alternative Fiction of the Year Users Best Writer of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': =Voting (2) = # Stel has been quietly working away at his articles this year, improving gradually and fastidiously, most notably, His Spartan Doug, Halo: Custodia, RED FLAG, Stel, Warpath. A deserving recipient. Joshua (Talk) 19:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) #Stel has certainly come a long way these last few years, and this year in particular I find he's proven exactly what an excellent writer he is now. Like Josh said, he's been modest about his contributions this year by working quietly throughout 2013, but looking into what he's accomplished recently, I find myself impressed and pleasantly surprised by what I see. In addition to his part in writing RED FLAG with Brodie, he's worked on numerous articles and promising stories that reflect his hard-earned skills as a veteran user of Halo Fanon. I've also had the great pleasure of RPing with him in Red vs Blue: Revolution this year and last year, as well as making great headway in working together on his Clyde Dawson article. In conclusion, I will wholeheartedly support him for Writer of the Year. Breakthrough User of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': =Voting (1) = #Samdoo has proven himself to be one of the most hardworking users to have joined us this year. Not only has he put a tremendous effort into his Halo Wars: The Great War project and the articles accompanying it, but he has also designed numerous new logo designs for Halo Fanon, which I greatly appreciate. In addition, he is very polite and gets along well with the community, and for these reasons he is my first choice for the Breakthrough User award. ----